A Kiss To Forget
by PONITAPG
Summary: Re-upload. Robin decides to take a break when certain someone interrupts. Cute puppy love. Artemis/robin


The thirteen year old robin was currently resting in the living room. He could be training but his tired body wouldn't let him. He wasn't used to being this lazy, he normally pushed his human necessities and concentrated on what mattered, being a hero. The ebony haired teen threw his head up and closed his eyes enjoying the silence of the cave and stretching his body to loosen a bit more.

Wally was definitely not here he thought smiling to himself. His relaxed form couldn't be more at peace at that moment when suddenly he felt the couch sink down. He felt a light brush of hair in his face and the scent of pine trees and fresh morning dew tickled his nose. He immediately shot his eyes open to see a mane of blonde hair covering the majority of the couch and the owner of it was looking directly at him with an expression he couldn't read. This bothered him, as detective he could catch up easily with people's emotions.

Her elbow rested on the part where he laid his head and her hand held her head while she looked at him, her head cocked sideways. He couldn't help but notice she had her hair down and it looked pretty. As the boy he was he did thought Artemis was beautiful but she was older than him. He felt like crushing on a senior while he was still in middle school. He closed his eyes again and drift into thought trying to ignore the fact her presence was starting to bother him.

That's why he didn't want to fall for her. He didn't mind admiring her here and there but never as a possible girlfriend. Not like he felt for Zatanna, he knew he could be something for her more than her wise little brother. But still, he found himself opening one eye to gaze at the female blonde's lips, smooth peach colored lips. He really looked up to her; strong tempered but loyal friend, stubborn, mysterious, and funny, could kick his butt any time. This aspects fascinated him, they were rare qualities for a girl this motivated him to not forget he felt something for Artemis too. But he knew it couldn't be more than admiration for the archer.

Artemis was now controlling his thoughts, invading his short peaceful moment and he wanted her to stop. He slowly turned his head to look at her directly, she was still there. Her face was happily gazing at him and her lips painted a grin directed at him. He couldn't help being slightly scared at her behavior of staring at him for no apparent reason. This couldn't be true, of all the people who could've molested him in such a vulnerable state Artemis wasn't likely to be. She did prank him often but he always took revenge double of what she did to him and the only person dumb enough to keep bothering him even with that knowledge was Wally. So, why was she here?

His thoughts were interrupted when Artemis lifted her head from the hand that was holding it and inched closer to his face. His thoughts were running a mile per hour and he was sure his heart was loud enough for her to hear. He couldn't move his head and his words caught up in his throat as she fluttered her eyes close and he braced himself for the inevitable. She touched his lips with her own slowly getting closer to him, using the same hand she was resting in to softly caress his cheek.

He shivered to her feather like touches and felt like a fish out of water unable to keep up with her professional movements. She began kissing him roughly and demanding and he was barely able to kiss her back. He felt his entire face heat up and felt her mouth lift up from his leaving a cold spot where her lips had touched. She lifted her face to sit beside but still facing him and he noticed she had almost laid her entire form on his. He flushed a deeper red when he saw she was just wearing her house clothes involving a used tank top and shorts.

He gazed at her in complete shock. He couldn't believe how she could be smiling so carelessly after the experience they had just shared! She recovered easily and then gently spoke in her usual breathy voice "So I was testing this theory I found on internet." Robin couldn't comprehend what she was saying and kept the same expression. She took it as a go on and continued. "A boy never forgets a girl that gives him a _good_ kiss" She emphasized her tone on good after resuming her explanation "Doesn't matter if it's not his first he won't be able to erase that person from his mind" Her smile got wider with every word she pronounced. Was she insane? Did she eat candy again? Wally somehow won a bet? She was acting as if kissing him with such passion was the most common thing between them.

The black haired boy didn't move frozen in place. Artemis began to stand up to leave but not without noticing his stiff position "By the looks of it I think you will remember me forever" She laughed good heartedly at him and left the room. He could hear her feet get away as she hollered from afar to keep it as their little secret. He sighed releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He began thinking again. This was _his_ secret, because she would always be his perfect admiration muse, his dream girl, his middle school crush, his girl to look up to. He agreed to this in his mind though he wasn't regretting anything but would move on now willing to accept she would always be the girl in his thoughts and _only there_.

The computer announced the arrival of the speedster and robin couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Wally rushed to where his best friend was still immobile and raised a skeptical eyebrow. Being able to move his head again, the thirteen year old silently agreed to never take a break from now on.


End file.
